Different Paths
by celeste melina
Summary: Heero finds Duo and discovers that he's not the same person he used to be. yaoi, 1x2. If you don't like it, don't read it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
Warning: This fanfic contains the 1x2/2x1 pairing. If you do not like that pairing, then don't read this fanfic. Please don't flame me because of that.  
  
Different Paths  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The wind tousled the man's already tousled hair as he looked out over the horizon at a small town. There, walking down the street, was the bundle of energy he had come to see, happily walking and laughing with a young girl who looked to be 7 or 8.  
  
Pressing his coat closer to his thin, but muscular frame, a slight smile graced his features.  
  
"I've finally found you," The words lingered in the air as the man, jumped from his perch on the hill to the street below.  
  
~~  
  
As he kept glancing behind him Duo couldn't help but have the feeling someone was following him.  
  
"Duo-san?" The voice called him back to what he was doing.  
  
"Yes Kari-chan?" Duo answered, forcing a grin onto his face, to hide the worry. 'No one knows I'm here, so there's no way someone could be following me. Loosen up Duo!' he scolded himself.  
  
"I want ice cream, can I please have ice cream?" Kari pleaded with big puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Duo sighed. "You know I can't resist the puppy-dog eyes," Kari grinned and latched herself onto Duo's arm, gently pulling him to the ice cream stand.  
  
~~  
  
'He keeps looking back here, I wonder if he's onto me...Perhaps I should make my presence known." Heero thought absently. Seeing Duo and the girl were headed to the ice cream stand, Heero could only think one thing 'Perfect.'  
  
~~  
  
As soon as they reached the ice cream stand, a chorus of "Duo-san"s rang through the air. Turning around, Duo saw that a bunch of Kari's friends had gathered around him.  
  
"Why hello there Terry-chan, Seline-chan, Colby-chan and Melli-chan," He greeted them.  
  
"Duo-san, will you buy us ice cream too?" Seline asked.  
  
"Yes, will you please?" asked the younger Melli. Duo chuckled.  
  
"Of course," he said turning back to the stand. "Order what you want."  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
While the children busied themselves with choosing what ice cream they wanted, Duo had sat on the bench and was thinking. 'I know it's insane, but I still can't shake the feeling I was being followed.' He frowned and stood up.  
  
Seeing that the children were done ordering, he quickly paid the man and turned to the kids.  
  
"How 'bout I tell you a story while you eat?" After many nods, he started for a tree in the park.  
  
"Not ordering any for yourself? That's not like the Duo I know," A voice rang out. Turning around, Duo almost dropped the ice cream he was holding for Melli.  
  
"Hee-chan?" He asked hesitantly.   
  
Heero glared. "Don't call me that," Then he smiled and caught Duo in a tight embrace. Duo blinked in surprise and looked at Heero quizically.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking down. Heero took his chin up to look at him.  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Heero asked softly.  
  
"Well, no but..." Duo started but Heero cut him off.  
  
"Can we talk, alone I mean?" He asked, brushing a hand over Duo's cheek. Duo's eyes widened, and he blushed, looking down.  
  
He turned to the children who were looking at Heero curiously. "Sorry, no story today," and handed Melli's ice cream to Terry.  
  
A chorus of "No, Duo-san...,"s followed quickly, but a stern look from Duo quieted them.  
  
"Here, we can go to my place," Duo said and without waiting to see if Heero was following, walked off.  
  
*End of Chapter 1*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
OK, well there's the first chapter, hope you liked it. I'm not really sure where this is going yet, but... yeah. Well, don't forget to review. Tell me what you think about it. Thanks!!  
  
Always,  
celeste melina  



	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters  
Warning: Although you would have had to read the first chapter to read this one, this is a 1x2/2x1 fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it, don't flame me because of that. Got it? Oh yeah, and Heero may be a little OOC, it really depends on how you look at it though...  
  
Different Paths  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo bounded up the four flights of stairs with ease, Heero close behind him. While Heero was admiring the fantastic view Duo was giving him, the latter was lost in thought.   
  
'What is he doing here?' The question played over and over again in Duo's mind, never finding a logical reason. Finally he stopped in front of a door, 403, and starting fishing through his pockets for keys.  
  
Heero watched with amusement as the young man in front of him glared angrily at the keys that now found, were not opening the door. Duo was still fumbling with the keys in the door when suddenly the stressful object was taken from his hand. He watched as Heero put the key in the door and unlocked it with ease.  
  
Duo looked from the keys to Heero and sighed, throwing his hands up in the air and mumbling about "nothing ever being easy" for him. Heero chuckled slighty at the sight of Duo so exasperated. Duo got sight of the smile and stared with mock amazement.  
  
"Praise the Lord! Heero Yuy smiled!" At this Heero scowled, which quickly dissolved into another smile. Duo, who had seemingly recovered from the key incident, opened the door and put his hand out. "Welcome to my humble home,"   
  
Heero walked inside and stared at the apartment. Duo closed the door, locked it, and laid his jacket on the chair at the table in the diningroom.  
  
"Clean. Duo Maxwell's apartment is actually clean. Miracles really do exist," Heero said, a smirk on his face.  
  
"And Heero Yuy smiled and made a joke in one day, another miracle!" Duo said half scowling, half laughing. He gestured to the couch. "Sit, make yourself at home," With that he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Want anything?" He called out a moment later.   
  
"No," Heero called back. Duo reappered with a coke and sat in the chair in across from Heero.  
  
"I guess you're wondering why I'm here," Heero started.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind, yes," Duo replied, sipping his coke. Heero took a deep breath, perparing himself for what he was about to say. Duo looked up when Heero started fidgeting. Duo raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Just say it Hee-man, spit it out,"   
  
"I...I... oh hell," with that he leaped up out of his chair and kissed Duo with all the passion he could. After a couple of seconds Duo pulled away, a look of complete surprise on his features.   
  
"I don't think we should be doing this Heero..." Duo said, looking away. Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why," He said.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this, but..." He looked down again. Heero frowned.  
  
"What, what is it?" He demanded. Duo looked at Heero nervously, his mouth opening and closing.  
  
"Heero I'm engaged..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
OK, well I finally got the next chapter of this out. It took me forever to write it, I had no idea where I was going with it, when this just sorta came. I hope this kind of thing isn't used a lot, I haven't seen many of them but you can never be sure. Basically what I'm saying is that I'm not writing something a lot of people have written. Understand? No? Uh, never mind then. Sorry this is so short, but I gotta go to bed. I'll write more soon, hopefully. Oh, and please review!  
  
Always,  
celeste melina  



	3. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
A quick note: In last chapter's Author's Notes I wrote: "Basically what I'm saying is that I'm not writing something a lot of people have written." Well, that was supposed to be: "Basically what I'm saying is that I hope I'm not writing something a lot of people have written." I just wanted to clear that up. :)   
  
/blah/ denotes thoughts  
Different Paths  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Heero slammed the door shut and raced down the stairs at an inhuman speed, barely catching himself as he almost fell. He hardly noticed his surroundings as he walked briskly down the sidewalk. /He didn't stop me. I left and he didn't even try to stop me. / He choked and almost stumbled once again. /No, I won't let this get to me. / With a firm resolve, he entered the hotel to get his things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stared at the place where Heero just was. The slamming of the door slammed him out of his trance. He silently got up and looked through the curtain of the window. He saw as Heero came racing from the stairs and started walking down the sidewalk, almost falling once.  
  
"I'm sorry," He mouthed, surprised when no words came out. Normally a person might cry over something like this. But then again, this IS Duo Maxwell. He scoffed at himself.   
  
"Can't do anything right, can you," He taunted at himself. "Follow orders and hurt the people you care about. Disobey them and then I'm the one hurt." His laptop beeped signifying that he had a new message.  
  
"Well this time I'm going to stop thinking about myself and do something that I think is right," With that, he walked to his laptop, scanned the message and promptly deleted it.  
  
Smiling with a renewed satisfaction, he gathered his coat and got up to leave. /Time to pay someone a little visit./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J and G looked at the screen in astonishment.  
  
"He just deleted it?" J asked. G nodded.  
  
"It would seem that way..." J glared in response.  
  
"Surely you trained him better than that G,"   
  
"Of course I did! Are you implying that I can't train?" G looked at J angrily. "Sometimes things happen that override all training. Look at your trainee, the perfect example. Love has overriden both of their training," J patted G's arm [1]  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soft knock on the door brought the man back to the present. Brushing his pants off, he walked to the door and opened it cautiously.  
  
"Duo!" He threw his arms around his fiancee's neck. When Duo didn't hug back, he drew away, studying him carefully. /A little pale, shaken up, hmm... nervous?/  
  
"Umm, can I come in?" Duo asked, looking around. The man looked up.  
  
"Oh, yeah, come on in," The man lead Duo inside and seated him in a chair. While the man was occupying himself locking the door, Duo took a good look at him. Short, dirty blonde hair (2), hazel eyes with a nice frame and kinda tall. Not to mention rather handsome.   
  
"Surely it can't take you that long to lock a door Brendan," Duo called. The man turned around sheepishly.  
  
"So you caught me," Brendan said with a sigh. "I was stalling,"  
  
"And why would that be?" Duo asked, rather curious. Brendan looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I just have this feeling that your reasons for being here aren't good," Brendan said looking away. Duo sighed.  
  
"Well, you are correct with that assumption Brendan," Duo said, trying to find the right words.  
  
"You can't marry me, can you?" Brendan asked, looking him right in the eye.  
  
"No, I can't," Duo said, trying not to meet his eyes. Brendan nodded.  
  
"I understand," When Duo looked up, he walked over to the door and held it open. "I hope we can still be friends," Duo nodded and walked out the apartment.  
  
The door shut behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) - I'm not trying to hint that J and G are involved here, but you can think that if you want. I've seen a few fics where they are together and I think it's funny.  
(2) - for those people who don't know what dirty blonde hair is, it is darker blonde hai. It doesn't mean that his hair is dirty! hehe  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
OK, those are the adjustments, not many huh?  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been really busy, but I'll try to get more out soon. I'm glad so many people like this so far, :) I love reviews, so please be sure to review!! Thanks!  
  
Always,  
Celeste melina  



End file.
